Shanghai Love Potion
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A little love potion causes a lot of havok for our heroes...


Shanghai Love Potion  
  
Note: Yet another JCA fan-fiction, but this one doesn't involve the Dark Hand. A mysterious vase marked "made in Shanghai" on its bottom appears at the doorstep of Uncle's Rare Finds. Not knowing what the contents of the bottle, Uncle pours the potion inside and heats it as tea. Cassandra, who happens to be visiting for the day, walks into the antique shop, and Uncle immediately falls for her. Others in the shop drink the aphrodisiac induced tea and pandemonium ensues. The only person in the store who doesn't drink the concoction is Jackie and he accidentally breaks the vase.  
  
Chapter 1—The Mysterious Elegant Vase  
  
It was morning when Uncle was opening his shop for another day of business. As usual, he began his morning rituals with a healthy breakfast, including some freshly brewed green tea. This tea had to be especially strong, since he liked it to have a lot of flavor and gusto. With a little bit of stretching and flexing, Uncle's muscles were limber and prepared to sweep the store before the clients came in. Just like every morning, Jackie, Toru, and Jade helping him spruce up the place joined him. With another drink of tea, he set the delicate cup and saucer aside and picked up his broom and stepped outside to the porch of the Antiques Shop. Uncle was sweeping the porch when his eyes happened to catch a glimpse of a very elegant and rare vase. The craftsmanship was meticulous and uncanny, but a pleasant aroma caught his attention. "What an interesting spice. It would probably taste ambrosial in the pot of tea I have just brewed.", he thought to himself. Happily carrying the lovely vase inside the shop he poured the strange concoction into the tea and poured himself another cup. Taking another whiff of the delightful fragrance, he sighed. It was nice to relax and have a few moments of peaceful meditation and relaxation before the working day began.  
  
Chapter 2—Hearts A Flutter  
  
With a look of utter bliss, Uncle took his first sip of the tea he had made with the strange elixir that had been poured out of the vase. That moment, Cassandra Fong came into the store hoping to buy her mother a special gift before Mother's Day. "Excuse me Uncle, but I am looking for something unique that would make a terrific Mother's Day gift. Mom really loves dragons and I was wondering if any new shipments had arrived.", Cassandra asked, politely and congenially. "Haaaacha ! Where have you been all my life, my sweet lotus blossom ?", Uncle said, leaping over the table with ease and capturing Cassandra in his arms. "What is the meaning of this ?", Cassandra asked, very shocked by Uncle's strange change of character. She was able to wriggle free of his grasp and began backing away from him. "What's the matter, lotus blossom ? Don't you like to cuddle ?", Uncle retorted with a pout. "I don't mean to be mean, but I have two words for you. Age difference !", Cassandra said, beginning to run away. "Oh, don't be that way ! Come back !", Uncle said, beginning to chase her around the store. Just then, Jade noticed that newly brewed tea was available to each and all. The scent of the tea had enticed her, so she thought she would get a little drink. After she did, she heard the bell chime and a customer entered. It was a nerdy kid named Melvin who was looking for a Chinese Checker set. Jade felt really strange and found herself actually chasing after a kid she never even knew existed, even though she was nice to him and stood up for him when he was being bullied. But, she couldn't seem to help pursuing him out of the store. "This is the happiest day of my life !", Melvin shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
The pandemonium was still going on when Toru sold another item for the day. He couldn't understand why his Sensei was acting so strange, or why Jade had been gone for such a long time. It wasn't like her to leave the shop without a reason or a note explaining what she was going to do and when she was going to return. It was also odd that Jackie hadn't returned from the store yet, but he would have quite a story for them when he did.  
  
From all the work he had done, Toru was feeling quite parched. Luckily, there was some tea setting out on the kitchen counter and he was longing for a long, tall glass of iced green tea. Seeing that business had slowed down significantly since the day was beginning to wind down, Toru sneaked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of iced tea. Before anyone could notice, he was back behind the desk and waiting patiently for customers. In one gulp, he finished almost all of his iced tea and sighed with a great sense of satisfaction. At that precise moment, Viper, who had been spending her time in Hawaii for vacation, had come by to visit and see how everyone was doing. "You are looking quite lovely today, Viper.", Toru said, with a wide grin upon his face. Viper was baffled that the big Japanese lug would ever say something like that to her. "Uh, you feeling ok, big fellow ?", she questioned, raising an eyebrow of concern and puzzlement. 


End file.
